


your best american boy

by haru182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, winterspider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: Bucky se mete en el pecho de Peter como si no quisiera volver a salir en su vida y Peter le deja que se duerma encima de él, a las cinco y media de la mañana y las manos entrelazadas en un agarre perezoso.o en el que Peter y Bucky aún lloran la pérdida de Tony y Steve, pero encontrarse de nuevo les abre un mundo de posibilidades desconocidas y, sinceramente, maravillosas.





	your best american boy

**Author's Note:**

> me he inspirado en [esta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_hDHm9MD0I) canción

Peter hace lo que puede por acostumbrarse a su nueva casa y pone tres posters en la pared de al lado de su cama, se hace el desayuno que solía tomar con la tía May: como si lo fuera a tomar con ella, raciones para dos, pero se lo come todo él solo; escribe una carta a Tony que nunca va a ser enviada, ni abierta, ni leída. Hace un mes y medio que su tía se ha ido a viajar por Asia _porque el mundo ya sea ha acabado una vez y no voy a permitir que te quedes en Nueva York para siempre joder_ y Peter se deja acoger por Pepper y Sam, que al lado de Fury son los que están al mando de lo que queda de los Avengers y de la nueva base. A Fury no le ve nunca, al menos no después de lo de Europa hace casi seis meses y Steve (el viejo Steve) no despertó jamás una mañana de domingo hace más o menos un año. Así que la base desborda vacíos interminables tanto en las oficinas, como en los gimnasios y ya ni hablar del ala oeste de los edificios donde vivían los que quedaban, los que iban y venían, los que nunca se iban, como Peter, Pepper y Morgan.

 

Morgan tiene los ojos de Tony y Peter la quiere a morir. Lleva un mes allí y a parte de Pepper es la única persona con la que habla. A veces cuando está estudiando hasta tarde en la mesa de la cocina ella aparece por allí y del refrigerador de los helados saca dos polos de fresa, o de limón o de chocolate y estira el brazo para darle uno a Peter para luego quedarse dormida viendo Kim Possible en la tablet. Peter la lleva en brazos a la habitación decorada con unicornios y tiburones, muñecos de Iron-Man y el Capitán América. Traga en seco y le pone una manta por encima para volver a lo suyo, la pérdida está en todas partes, así como la llegada inminente del verano, que anuncia sus exámenes finales y la promesa aparentemente vacía de no hacer nada demasiado productivo durante los próximos meses. Peter habla con Morgan por las mañanas de camino a la escuela, porque ambos tienen que ir a la ciudad a sus respectivos estudios, y en el coche de vuelta con Happy escuchan a Bruce Springsteen con las ventanas bajadas, temas de conversación sobre animales salvajes e insectos, concursos de a ver quién hace la pompa de chicle más grande. Es fácil y reconfortante para Peter. Es lo único que hace en un mes, evadiendo cualquier otro tipo de pensamientos intrusivos.

 

Así que cuando el Soldado de Invierno se presenta un jueves por la noche en la cocina, con las botas militares retumbando en el suelo de mármol y barro mezclado con sangre por todo el uniforme negro con azul oscuro, Peter no sabe muy bien qué decir. No es que empezaran con buen pie, exactamente, aunque sabía que el Soldado había cambiado, así como su brazo izquierdo que ahora era de un metal negro azabache. Pero el pelo era el mismo, el poema oscuro difícil de leer bajo sus ojos era el mismo y la fascinación que producía en Peter era la misma. Puede oler el hierro de la sangre de sus enemigos en su ropa, puede ver cómo su pelo se separa grasiento en la frente, puede escuchar su respiración, cada vez más lenta mientras abre el refrigerador y se bebe una botella de agua entera casi de un solo trago. Peter cierra el libro de biología que tiene ante sus ojos y suspira derrotado. No hay manera de concentrarse y tiene demasiado sueño y probablemente tenga que ver con que son casi las dos de la mañana. Le sudan las manos y Bucky aparta una silla de la mesa con su mano izquierda para sentarse. Desmadejado y con las rodillas separadas, se empieza a quitar los guantes delante de Peter con una dedicación sistemática y cuando le mira, sonríe muy despacio.

“¿De dónde vienes?”, pregunta Peter cuando Bucky empieza a quitarse el chaleco antibalas y nota que le tiembla la voz porque no le ha visto desde la última batalla con Thanos y ese era un tiempo en el que Tony estaba allí, Steve estaba allí y Peter se muerde los labios con un arranque de ira. Bucky no estaba en el funeral de Steve. Al menos no a la vista, según dijo Sam.

 

“China”, se relame los labios, parece que el cansancio se va apoderando de su rostro y Peter casi puede ver todos los años que tiene en su piel manchada de suciedad. “Kazajstán, Mongolia. Un par de países más con muchas _kás_ y _jotas_ ”. Parte del equipo del Soldado descansa en la mesa, mezclándose con las cosas de clase de Peter y parece que se ha quitado un peso más que físico de encima, su cara se ilumina a través del agotamiento y sus ojos se hacen pequeños al sonreírle a Peter, con arrugas pequeñitas alrededor, con un gesto que es nuevo para Peter. “Una misión cojonuda, chaval”.

 

Peter asiente con los labios fruncidos y Bucky se recoge el pelo sucio en una coleta, mira los libros en los que Peter había estado trabajando antes y alcanza a ver el folio apartado en una esquina, un inicio de lo que era una carta para Tony. Es un súper soldado con vista de halcón y Peter sabe que puede leerla y no le importa, pero empieza a meter sus cosas en la mochila, apenas rozando los guantes de Bucky cuando va a coger su calculadora.

 

“Es un poco tarde para estudiar”, dice Peter como si eso fuera a hacerlo menos raro, o menos incómodo y no sabe exactamente porque se siente así cuando Bucky no le quita los ojos de encima, si no es nada raro en él fijarse en soldados, o súper soldados o súper héroes. Pero no en Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo del Capi, el asesino del pasado de HYDRA, el hombre rehabilitado en Wakanda. Es raro y tiene una energía magnética que Peter sospecha que sale de su pecho y si se concentra con sus sentidos de súper niño araña puede escuchar los latidos suaves de su corazón retumbar contra su caja torácica y el metal próximo a ésta.

 

“Buenas noches, entonces”. Y Peter sale de la cocina con el corazón en la garganta, la carta que le estaba escribiendo a Tony arrugada en su puño sudoroso y por un momento visualiza al Soldado de Invierno aplastándole la cara contra el suelo con esa mano de metal. Porque cree que eso sería menos doloroso y vergonzoso que todas las otras cosas que está pensado y la revolución de magnitudes industriales que le están montando sus hormonas entre las piernas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter sueña con algo que cree que es el Mundo del Alma, cuando era polvo y muy liviano y podía ver a través de él mismo diez segundos antes de volver a ver a un Tony cinco años más viejo. Peter sueña con ese mundo toda la noche y ve a Bucky medio transparente como él y se despierta llorando porque sabe que abre los ojos en un mundo en el que está rodeado de gente, pero solo. En parte porque lo ha decidido enviando a la tía May a darse unas vacaciones merecidamente largas. En parte porque Tony Stark decidió salvar el mundo, pagando el único precio que ello requería: su propia vida.

 

El viernes se le hace largo y hay humedad en el aire, tiene el pelo pegajoso y Morgan también parece cansada, así que no hablan mucho de camino a casa. Comen juntos, hamburguesas con queso como todos los viernes y se quedan en el sofá del área común del segundo piso haciendo una maratón en Netflix de películas de Noah Centineo, porque al parecer Morgan tiene un _crush_ en el chico y Peter tiene que admitir que se le hace agua la boca cada vez que sale su cara en la pantalla.

 

“No me importaría que un chico como Noah me llevara al baile de graduación”, dice Peter cogiendo uno de los gusanitos de gominola que comparten Morgan y él. Morgan se ríe bajito abrazando uno de los cojines del sofá.

 

“Estoy segura de que te lo pediría. Si fuera contigo a clase. Siempre puedes intentar conseguir su número. Estoy segura de que nadie le diría que no al baile con Spiderman”. Peter parece considerarlo por un momento y Morgan está realmente convencida de que debería hacerlo. Pero Peter no quiere que nadie mueva ni un dedo por Spiderman, sino por él mismo, por el desastre que es Peter Parker y siente que se le viene el mundo encima al pensar que tal vez nunca nadie querrá eso.

 

“No creo que vaya al baile, de todas formas”. Se mete tres gusanitos a la boca, y cree que escucha algo en el pasillo, pero probablemente sea sólo Pepper que ha llegado de trabajar. “Sólo decía que sería _cool_ que fuera un chico como él”.

 

“¿Un chico cómo quién?”, y es la voz de Bucky la que viene de detrás del sofá y cuando se gira Peter no puede evitar sonreír porque está limpio y descansado y es más como el Bucky Barnes del que Steve le habló una vez. Ese Bucky de antes de la guerra, con la sonrisa seductora y los ojos brillantes, una voz suave como el té de por las mañanas y la promesa de un futuro brillante por delante. Eso último tal vez no podía verlo Peter, pero veía el fantasma de ello y aun así las comisuras de los labios de Bucky se estiraban para sonreírle, llevaba una camisa de tirantes y no llevaba la prótesis del brazo y aun así parecía tan grande, tan noble y a la vez tan misterioso e irresistiblemente perdido en su propio mundo, que Peter dejó escapar un quejido pequeñito y rezó a todos los dioses en los que no creía para que nadie le hubiera escuchado.

 

“¡Bucky!”, grita Morgan levantándose del sofá y básicamente pisando a Peter para salir corriendo hacia el súper soldado. Bucky le abraza con su brazo de carne y es completamente suficiente para sujetarla en el aire. “Mamá ha dicho que me has traído galletas de la suerte chinas. Quería bajar a verte, pero dijeron que tenías que descansar”.

 

“Las he dejado en la cocina, pequeña”. Y Peter ha pausado la película justo cuando el deportista de la escuela se da cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de la chica convenientemente invisible del curso, pero aun así está conteniendo el suspiro que tiene atascado entre pecho y espalda. Supuso que era cuestión de tiempo. Pepper y Morgan vivían en la cuarta planta. Peter, Sam y Bucky estaban en la tercera. Y eran los únicos residentes permanentes en la base, aunque Peter se había enterado ayer de que Bucky formaba parte de ellos. Así que era cuestión de tiempo de que la niña les adoptara como a sus tíos, de que no se asustara al ver a Bucky sólo con un brazo y pasara sus dedos pequeñitos a través del pelo negro y largo del súper soldado y si Peter no se equivoca, ve que Morgan está haciéndole una trenza en el flequillo mientras le cuenta cosas de su día. Bucky se sienta con ella en el sofá y Peter mira en silencio desde el otro extremo. Ya van dos trenzas y Bucky escucha con atención, la niña de pie en los cojines, cogiendo aire entre frase y frase para compensar la agitación de sus anécdotas.

 

“Peter y yo fuimos al Museo de Historia Natural el otro día. Luego fuimos a Central Park y leímos que en Júpiter llueven diamantes. Esta mañana cuando íbamos a la ciudad se estaba quedando dormido y babeaba y le hice una foto, tengo que enseñártela, porque pienso chantajearle con ella cuando no quiera…”

 

“La cosa es que no se la enseñes porque perdería todo el sentido, Morgan”. Peter se remueve sentado en su sitio con urgencia y Bucky se gira a mirarle por primera vez desde que empezó la detallada explicación de Morgan de todas sus aventuras con Peter. Si los ojos no le traicionan, Bucky se está mordiendo los labios en una sonrisa preciosa.

 

“He pasado por la cocina y tu madre tiene la cena lista. Me ha dicho que luego vais al observatorio por algo de una lluvia de estrellas. Deberías darte prisa”. Morgan le lanza un beso a Peter y deja a Bucky sentado en el sofá con cinco trenzas en el pelo. Peter se mira las manos mientras la niña desaparece por el pasillo y frunce el ceño por la sensación de vacío que se va implantando lentamente en su estómago.

 

“Pasas mucho tiempo con la hija de Tony, ¿no?”, Bucky está mirando a la televisión con la imagen congelada y Peter se queda prendado de la ropa de deporte que lleva puesta, que podría ser fácilmente un pijama. Está descalzo y su cuerpo se inclina hacia el lado derecho, probablemente por el desequilibrio de la falta de su brazo izquierdo. No porque Peter esté en esa dirección, en absoluto.

 

“Es lo único que me queda de él. Ella y Pepper” y Peter de verdad que no planeaba esa respuesta ni que se le quebrara la voz. Y Bucky es un hombre adulto, con más años en esta Tierra de lo que ha estado ninguno de los Avengers humanos, pero con menos vividos que la madre de Morgan y aun así no sabe qué responder, porque Peter tiene la cara descompuesta en una mueca de dolor y la noche ya ha caído sobre ellos.

 

“Es una buena chica. Al principio su madre tenía sus reservas, conmigo y con Sam, respecto a estar muy cerca. Pero somos lo que hay, creo que hemos pasado por demasiado como para alejarnos entre nosotros y la chica tiene unas ganas increíbles de cumplir los ocho años para empezar a entrenar”. Peter asiente en silencio. No puede evitar sonreír. Bucky parece agradecerlo.

 

“No te había visto desde que volvimos de… ya sabes…”, Peter recuerda el Mundo del Alma como cinco segundos de su existencia. Y a veces se pregunta si Sam y Bucky lo recuerdan así también. Si alguien más, de todos los desvanecidos, puede recordar, o es sólo su cabeza jugándole malas pasadas. Porque si es todo parte de su imaginación, en realidad no ha visto a Bucky desde Alemania y una bofetada de realismo le deja frío en dos segundos. No le conoce de nada más que de pelearse y desvanecerse juntos y ahí está intentando no babear con su presencia.

 

“¿Tú me viste allí?”, pregunta Bucky con el ceño fruncido y se acerca más hacia Peter, con una pierna doblada en el sofá y Peter piensa que es un acto inconsciente.

 

“Sí, pero fue sólo por un segundo. Después vi al Doctor Strange y después estaba la batalla”.

 

Bucky asiente y se recoge el pelo en una coleta descuidada justo como el otro día. A Peter no le queda saliva para tragar, la cara del hombre en frente de él es un millón de emociones a la vez y los ojos de Peter se deslizan despacio desde la línea de la mandíbula, pasando por las clavículas hasta las cicatrices que le marcan el hombro. Son como agua que se derrama por su piel, perpetua y rosa palo, probablemente con un tacto diferente al del resto de su cuerpo. Bucky levanta una ceja y no ha dejado de mirar a Peter mientras éste le examinaba. No es que Peter haya crecido convirtiéndose en un chico especialmente tímido, pero la mirada del súper soldado está hecha de lava ardiendo y se levanta tan rápido del sofá, en el cual había empezado a inclinarse hacia Bucky, que éste último parpadea varias veces confuso.

 

Peter aún lleva la ropa con la que fue al colegio esa mañana, Bucky sonríe muy suave y despacio y al hombre araña se le empieza a caer el alma al suelo, cuando se da cuenta de que tiene que aceptar que se está colando irremediablemente por él.

 

“¿Estás bien?”, pregunta Bucky con todo su acento de los años treinta en el sonido de su voz. Peter asiente rápido y le mira cubrirse con la manta que había usado él en el sofá. “Entonces, ¿a dónde vas?”. Y Peter cree que puede oír su risa suave, mientras se aleja andando muy rápido cuando en verdad lo que quiere es correr y no quiere jamás, jamás volver a encontrarse con él, porque teme sus emociones, su capacidad infalible para desarrollar sentimientos no correspondidos y precipitados en hombres mayores que él y sobretodo, el estrepitoso dolor de su corazón cuando ese amor no es correspondido.

 

Peter se encierra en su habitación a estudiar hasta el último día de sus exámenes finales y sólo sale cuando está seguro de que Bucky no está en la base por asuntos de misiones, o cuando ya está dormido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ned, MJ y Peter habían hablado sobre ir al baile de graduación los tres juntos, como una cita de tres, o como amigos en grupo o lo que fuera que hacía la gente como ellos cuando: no tenían citas, no eran correspondidos por sus intereses románticos/sexuales o simplemente no querían ir con nadie ni caer en la trampa capitalista y egocéntrica que eran los bailes americanos. En este caso es una cosa de cada, ninguno sabrá muy bien al final cuál. Peter sueña que le lleva Noah Centineo al baile y que cuando entran en el gimnasio es Bucky quien le agarra del brazo, Tony Stark les hace una foto con sus respectivos ramilletes y cuando todo está a punto de convertirse en una pesadilla, se despierta con la sensación de vacío en su cuerpo al recordar el tacto en su piel. Un tacto soñado, de un súper soldado, de un hombre que ha muerto, de una fantasía de amor platónico e imposible, y otra de recuperar a Tony Stark.

 

Así que el día en el que van a comprar el alcohol para colar en la fiesta, los tres vestidos con sus mejores trajes y perfumes, a Peter se le vienen todas sus pesadillas a la cabeza y entra en pánico confesando a sus dos mejores amigos que no quiere ir. MJ lleva un vestido lila con toques _punk_ en la parte de la falda y sujeta una botella de Capitán Morgan en las manos, los fluorescentes de la tienda veinticuatro horas le resaltan el maquillaje y Peter podría besarla de lo guapa y de ensueño que está. La chica se encoge de hombros, propone que entonces vayan a beberse hasta el agua de las macetas en el piso de Peter, que en verdad es la puta base de los Avengers y un _joder sí, tío, que pasada_ de Ned es lo que zanja el asunto. Así que los tres en sus mejores galas compran una pizza tamaño gigante, se cuelan en el ala oeste del enorme edificio y piden a la inteligencia artificial de la torre que insonorice las paredes de su cuarto. Peter se afloja la corbata y se desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa, Ned está descalzo sobre su cama luciendo un traje azul marino ahora con confeti por encima y MJ está terminando de arreglar una playlist en el ordenador.

 

 _Itchin’ on a photograph_ empieza a sonar y Peter se vuelve loco, el ron le está quemando la garganta o tal vez es el quinto cigarrillo que se fuma en cuestión de diez minutos. Saltan y bailan y apenas se escucha el estruendo de la botella de vodka de Ned estallar contra el suelo, MJ riéndose con las manos en la boca y Peter está mareadísimo, pero consigue bajar la música, que ahora es _G.U.Y_ con los bajos al máximo y reza para que no haya nadie despierto a esa hora en esa planta. Aunque todos deberían estar dormidos o de misión.

 

“Eh, vosotros quedaros aquí, voy a por una fregona. Ned. No te bajes de la cama que te vas a cortar los pies”.

 

MJ no le hace caso y le sigue intentando no hacer ruido y fallando maravillosamente. Peter tiene todo el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y el cinturón desabrochado. Consiguen llegar a la cocina y aprovechan para ponerse un vaso de agua, Peter coge la fregona del armario y emprenden el camino de vuelta hacia su habitación. Es sólo un pasillo recto y después un par de puertas a la derecha, se ríen por lo bajo cuando escuchan a alguien roncar desde el interior de alguna de ellas y cuando van a abrir la puerta de Peter, levantan la mirada y se encuentran con la monstruosa figura de Bucky Barnes.

 

MJ jadea sorprendida y el Soldado le dedica una mirada de evaluación. Peter no tenía reglas sobre llevar a gente a lo que ahora era su casa, porque no las necesitaba, porque no llevaba a nadie. Los ojos del hombre en frente de ellos se suavizan cuando alcanza a mirar a Peter y se da cuenta de su aspecto. Bucky lleva unos shorts de baloncesto y una camiseta gigante con una foto de la Vía Láctea que señalaba con una flecha un punto y decía “ _You are here_ ”. Peter tenía una igual, pero nunca se la había puesto desde que vivía allí.

 

“Hueles a bar”, dice Bucky y MJ ni siquiera puede empezar a preguntarse cómo es que Bucky ha podido oler a Peter a un metro de distancia o por qué en primer lugar se pone a olerlo.

 

“Yo tengo esa misma camiseta”, contesta Peter y Bucky asiente sin sonreír, sus ojos nerviosos de nuevo en MJ y la puerta se abre para revelar a un Ned con lágrimas en los ojos y los pies probablemente llenos de sangre.

 

“Ya me encargo yo”, MJ le empuja y le arrebata la fregona. “Tú vete, Parker”. Y Bucky lleva el brazo de metal puesto, el negro que le dieron en Wakanda y Peter se pregunta si la línea de sus pectorales será tan suave como revela el algodón de la camiseta vieja, gigante y desgastada. Ya no tiene dolor en la memoria, el ron lo ahoga todo y da dos pasos hacia delante porque tampoco tiene miedo ni dudas: el pasillo está oscuro y parece que Bucky va a entrar en shock por lo que está a punto de hacer y Peter lo ve. Probablemente _lo sabe_ , pero tiene que agarrarlo, tiene que cogerlo con sus manos porque es una de las pocas cosas que ha querido hasta el dolor desde que Tony se fue y su fascinación por él es toda esa historia pesando sobre sus hombros, el pasado horrible que hace llorar a Peter por las noches. Una historia en la que se tortura hasta la obsesión y no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo ha pasado, pero sólo lee sobre James Buchanan Barnes y muy poco sobre ciencia y robótica, como antes.

 

Peter sólo sueña con Bucky y lo ve todo en ese momento, cuando está demasiado borracho como para poder plantearse contárselo todo y parece que ha estado reprimiendo mil cosas, mil recuerdos de sueños desde que se escapó de él ese viernes en el sofá, porque se le viene todo a la cabeza de golpe y sus poderes de hombre araña son los que le ayudan a aclarar su cabeza de la intoxicación etílica para pensar.

 

Lleva todas estas semanas escapando de él, porque no ha podido dejar de pensar en él.

 

Pone sus dos manos en los pectorales de Bucky, que respira con rapidez y dificultad, con el ceño fruncido y contenido, los ojos dulces y ebrios de Peter sólo consiguen ablandarle y derretir ese muro de hielo altísimo que tiene construido a su alrededor. Peter no sabe lo que hace, pero pega su oído al pecho del súper soldado y escucha su corazón, que parece que se salta un latido cuando la cabeza del muchacho se pone en contacto con su pecho. Peter escucha el eco del metal contra las venas, el sonido del dolor contra el alivio que Shuri puso en él, un enigma del pasado con tanto que descubrir en este futuro.

 

“¿Qué haces?”, pregunta Bucky sin aliento, pero está poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Peter, que es notablemente más bajito que él y el olor a cigarrillos se mezcla con el del suavizante para la ropa azul de Bucky, el pelo suave y negro sobre el revuelto de Peter y antes de que se den cuenta se están abrazando de verdad. El pasillo sigue oscuro y los dedos de Peter se agarran de su bíceps izquierdo con toda la fuerza que sus súper poderes le permiten. Ya no escucha a sus amigos, con un empujón atrapa a Bucky contra la pared, cogiéndole del brazo de metal. Bucky no parece impresionado por su súper fuerza.

 

“Wow. Tienes un brazo de metal. Es _súper cool_ ”, Peter se ríe repitiendo las primeras palabras que le dijo y aunque suenan muy lejanas y gastadas, tienen el efecto que esperaba en el soldado. Le hace reír suavecito y siente cómo le agarra de la barbilla con sus dedos, está frío y suave y Peter suspira temblando por lo cerca que le tiene. Diecinueve años de su vida y nunca ha estado tan asustado y excitado a la vez y si Bucky le roza la entrepierna puede que se lleve un susto.

 

“Hace como un mes que no te veo”, susurra Bucky, y con su mano humana está examinando todas las facciones de su cara, aun estando contra la pared. Peter siente que le manda electricidad con las yemas de sus dedos, en el arco de sus ojos, en los pómulos, la sien, los labios. Bucky se detiene ahí y Peter le besa el pulgar, jadeando y con los ojos bien fijos en los azules imposibles de Bucky. El poema tan difícil de leer aun colgando de sus ojeras.

 

“He estado evitándote, para ser sincero”. Bucky asiente. “No puedo dejar que se rompa otra vez”, y Peter se señala al corazón. Ambos saben que se refiere a la pérdida inevitable de todas las personas que entran en su vida y Bucky asiente de nuevo, pero le atrae hacia sí mismo, le besa con los labios cerrados y ambos brazos temblando y Peter no se lo cree, ni aunque lo viera grabado en vídeo.

 

Es lento, pero constante, el ritmo en el que Bucky le roba de sus amigos, que probablemente también se hayan olvidado de Peter en su piso. Es muy despacio, todo lo que Bucky le hace y todo lo que él es capaz de hacerle porque no es del todo el desastre que es Peter Parker. El desastre que él está convencido que es y cuando se tumba en la cama de Bucky, que huele a limpio, a mañanas de invierno y al sudor nocturno del Soldado, lo único que Peter hace es quedarse muy quieto, tumbado de lado y con el traje que compró para la graduación en sus últimos minutos de vida útil.

 

“Eres un hombre fuerte. Me vas a romper en mil pedazos si vienes y te vas” y cuando Bucky se tumba en frente de él, sosteniéndole la mirada como un campeón, Peter sabe que se está cayendo en pedacitos, deslizándose por las sábanas de esa habitación sorprendentemente cálida. Lo último de su voluntad se rompe cuando le tiene delante, se difumina en una niebla húmeda de lágrimas, cuando ve al Bucky de 1942. Peter nunca le ha conocido, pero entre esa mata de pelo negro que sugiere unas trenzas desechas con desgana, puede verle. Y comprende cómo el Bucky nacido el siglo pasado ha podido derretir el hielo y las estalactitas que pusieron los rusos en él. Entiende cómo ha sido que, tras setenta años de intentar borrarle, ni la mente más malvada haya podido conseguirlo y su sangre empieza a comerse el ron de su organismo, la sobriedad le sacude de manera estrepitosa, así como la calidez de los ojos azules enfrente de él. Le huele la piel cuando se acerca a besarle, ese espacio entre la boca y la nariz y Peter cree que es todo lo que siempre ha querido.

 

“Joder”, jadea Peter.

 

“No te voy a romper”, es un intento de promesa de parte de todo un caballero propio de su época, Peter consigue sonreír y los pájaros empiezan a anunciar el amanecer fuera de esa cápsula del tiempo en la que se han metido.

 

Peter ya no es sólo Peter, sino un poco de metal y carne de otro cuerpo. Un montón de músculos de súper soldado, un montón de ADN adulterado y dedos agarrándose a tejidos de ropa cara. Bucky se mete en el pecho de Peter como si no quisiera volver a salir en su vida y Peter le deja que se duerma encima de él, a las cinco y media de la mañana y las manos entrelazadas en un agarre perezoso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Bucky se despierta siente que Peter lleva mirándole dormir por lo menos una media hora. En el lenguaje de observar a alguien que no está consciente en este mundo, eso es mucho, mucho tiempo. Bucky lo sabe porque él solía hacérselo a Steve. Cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con los suyos, le deslumbra la luz que sale de éstos, mezclada con miedo, con una espera larga y agotadora.

 

Cierra los ojos un minuto y puede ver a Peter esperando en su habitación a que él se vaya a dormir para no cruzárselo por el pasillo. Piensa en Peter estudiando hasta las dos de la mañana en la cocina, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cabeza entre las manos, enterrándose las uñas en el cráneo. Peter desayunando con la mirada perdida en la mesa de madera de la terraza común. Peter por la tarde, quedándose dormido en el sofá y la luz rojiza y anaranjada del sol bañándole la cara; Bucky sabe que el chico huele como a avena, mezclado con champú barato y eso y todas las cosas que a Bucky le encantan de Peter le sobrevienen al abrir los ojos, con la mirada castaña aún insistente sobre él y los pies del otro rozándole las espinillas. Bucky sigue sin sentirse lo suficientemente bueno para él, aunque Peter sea todo lo que siempre ha buscado, anhelado, querido. Se da la vuelta en su propio colchón para darle la espalda porque Peter es como el sol y le está cegando. No pasan más de veinte segundos hasta que siente los brazos y las piernas de Peter envolverle.

 

“No puedo entender cómo puedes quererme aquí, _así_ ”. El aliento de Peter es increíblemente cálido cuando impacta contra su cuello y parece que se derrama por su espalda.

 

“¿Por qué?”.

 

“Es decir, es normal que yo, que soy un desastre, esté coladísimo por ti y eso. ¿Pero tú? ¿De mí? Yo soy un desastre, Bucky”. Peter tiembla contra su espalda, le recoge más entre sus brazos y que le hicieran la cucharita no era algo que entrara en los planes inmediatos del Soldado, ni sentirse extrañamente reconfortado y contento con esa situación.

 

“Entonces puede ser que has dado por hecho demasiado rápido que yo siento eso por ti”. Sabe que su voz es helada y casi siente los nervios de Peter traspasarle el esternón, pero se da la vuelta de nuevo en esa cama ya bastante deshecha y agarrándole por las muñecas se delata a sí mismo en su mentira cuando se ríe. Por la cara de Peter, no es nada divertido y Bucky sonríe con los ojos pequeños y los labios húmedos, porque ¿cómo iba a ser eso verdad? La naturaleza de sus bromas siempre fue muy oscura.

 

“Te odio”. Peter ha captado que se la han jugado pero bien y Bucky le agarra con fuerza cuando el joven intenta deshacerse de esa maraña de mimos en la que los dos están atrapados.

 

“Eh, eh, Pete. Vamos, _Pete_. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra manera?”.

 

Bucky se sienta en el colchón, Peter le imita y mientras el súper soldado inclina la cabeza para mirarle, el otro baja la mirada. Peter es un tesoro americano, con el pelo revuelto y dorado bajo los rayos del sol del mediodía, un niño de verano que no ha visto tanta noche como el Soldado y aunque quiera traer a los pájaros del amanecer a su vida, Bucky está a punto de echarse para atrás porque no quiere merecerlo. No sabe si puede permitírselo.

 

“Escucha, Peter Parker. Si pudiera sería tu cucharita pequeña, como hoy”, Bucky le ha cogido los dedos, que todavía huelen a tabaco, pero ahora con una pizca de su propio olor y se los besa muy suave. “pero tienes tantas cosas por delante y yo no tengo nada más en la vida. No en esta que me ha tocado vivir”.

 

Peter le mira como si acabaran de contarle el chiste más malo que ha escuchado en su vida y niega con la cabeza. A Bucky se le pega la camiseta de la Vía Láctea a la espalda por el sudor y cuando Peter se apoya con las manos en sus rodillas ya no tiene nada que hacer. Está seguro de que es todo lo que quiere y es su tipo, menudo y pidiendo a gritos que le mimen y le protejan y maldice en ruso para sus adentros de lo terroríficos que le parecen sus pensamientos.

 

“No te voy a escuchar, no te voy a hacer caso”.

 

Peter le besa, despierto y sobrio y Bucky sabe que es así porque es muy diferente a la noche anterior, que era lento y descuidado. Le dice con saliva y jadeos lo que no es capaz de articular en palabras ninguno de los dos y cuando le quita la camiseta de algodón gastado y se le queda mirando al torso desnudo, Bucky se siente como la primera vez que hizo el amor. Solo que el chico delante de él es de Queens y no de Brooklyn y este chico es el que se lanza encima de él. El que le abre las piernas y le empuja contra la cabecera de la cama y le devora con fuego ardiente y sus manos no tiemblan cuando se mete dentro de él. A Bucky le parece bien, más que perfecto y cree que puede que se arrepienta, pero Peter es demasiado bueno para ser cierto y si en algún momento tiene que despertar de esa fantasía, no quiere que sea mientras le tiene tan pegado a la piel que le cuesta respirar.

 

Cuando Peter se va de su cama, con sólo la camisa del traje que llevaba el día anterior y los zapatos colgando del cuello, se da la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta y le guiña un ojo.

 

“Te robo la camiseta”.

 

“Pero si tienes una igual”, le replica Bucky confundido. Peter se la lleva a la nariz y le mira con estrellas imposibles en los ojos.

 

“Esta es más grande y huele a ti”.

 


End file.
